Gift of the Future
by FirePony16
Summary: Chris is turning 22. A mysterious gift appears. How did this happen? Set in the past. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Gift of the Future

**A/N-**Hope you enjoy.

-I don't own Charmed.

The wind was lightly blowing. The sun was down and the coastal air was cool. The flashing red lights on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge revealed a sitting figure. Sitting high enough to be undisturbed by the roaring water, traffic of cars, and sounds of the city, nearby.

Most people would wonder how the figure got up there. Most would freak out and wonder who was sitting up on the bridge just to think and try to escape his problems. But Chris was not a normal everyday person.

He was from a long line of powerful witches and a father who was an elder. His mother and his little sister had died on his 14th birthday and his father might as well have been dead. He had lost his big brother to darkness and most of his family to death. Only Chris, his brother and one of his cousins was alive.

Chris sighed sadly and stared unseeingly at traveling cars crossing the bridge. But that was only happening in his time, currently the future. Right now it was 2003 and tomorrow was his 22nd birthday. Usually, he would not care, just another day that had to come and go. He had been able to ignore some of its importance, his birth, for 8 years. Unfortunately he could never forget his sister and mom's death along with the many others that haunted him as nightmares.

Chris mentally shook his head. He shifted his focus to the sisters of 2003, they had somehow had found out about tomorrow and knowing them well and the fact that they currently trusted him (at least somewhat) would want to celebrate his birthday. How they found out, he wished he knew. He hated his birthday and he had a good enough reason to.

Suddenly Leo orbed in with a column of blue lights. Anger and hatred mixed with the current pain and sorrow that Chris was remembering. Chris took a deep breath to calm down. There was no reason to lash out at this Leo. The man didn't know the truth yet, and Chris hoped he would never learn it. Leo didn't deserve to know. Chris shifted to make his face be covered by a shadow.

"Hey," the older man said. It sounded like he was straining to be nice. Chris said nothing but returned an invisible glare. Leo didn't notice the hostilely for he continued.

"The sisters are probably going to do something for your birthday. Thought a warning might help. I know birthdays and stuff like that, might be hard because we are actually dead. It was for me the first time." The glare stayed throughout Leo's little speech.

_Truthfully_, Chris thought, _I'm not even dead._ But he was not going to tell that secret.

"I hate my birthday, _Leo._ And I always will. Dead or alive." Chris said with an emotionless and careless tone.

Leo frowned. Who hates their birthday even if he or she was dead, he wondered silently.

"Why?" he asked aloud. Chris just continued to look at him, no emotion showed. The glare had faded to the mask. "The sisters will probably want to know why."

Chris fought the urge to take out his anger out on Leo, by T-king him off the bridge. He had done it before when he was 16, why not again. It had been funny.

"Leo, birthdays aren't special. I mean yea you're another year older and it's the day you come in to the world, but it's just another day in the year. For me I have nothing to celebrate tomorrow." With that Chris orbed out, back to P3 to catch up on his sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll update soon. Please comment. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning, Chris was asleep. For once he wasn't locked in the nightmares and painful memories of his past. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige with baby Wyatt walked into the empty club, P3. Piper was the owner, while Phoebe had a newspaper column and Paige was currently working Temp-Jobs.

They walked to the backroom, where Chris was staying, hoping he would still be there and not at the book of shadows or in the underworld- looking for a lead on who gets to Wyatt.

They knocked and walked in. Chris was still asleep on the couch, simply dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked so much younger asleep and peaceful.

Paige shook him. And when his green eyes opened, all started to sing happy birthday as Wyatt said, "Cwis".

Chris sat up, startled. Looking neither happy nor mad. His expression quickly became somewhat emotionless but said in a sturdy voice. A voice, weak with holding back his true emotion.

"How did you find out?" They stopped singing. Phoebe spoke up.

"I had a vision, you were turning six and Wyatt was saying when your birthday was. I figured since you guys seemed like close friends in the future, that you knew us." Her sisters nodded in agreement. Chris relaxed at the fact that the girls still didn't know his secret.

"I don't celebrate my birthday, I'm sorry but I just want to rest please." The sisters were stunned. The demon-hunting whitelighter wanted to rest. This was quite a change.

"Since when does someone not what to celebrate their birthday?" Piper asked shocked. Chris just lay back down, not meeting everyone's eyes. In an indirect way, he looked sad.

Suddenly Wyatt orbed out of Piper's arms and beside Chris. Chris angled his head to look at the child. The three sisters held their breath. Wyatt reached out, with both of his little hands, to put them just above Chris's hand. Then young child blinked his blue eyes. A small green box, with gold and silver ribbon tied around it, appeared in blue orbs, by Chris's hand and Wyatt's. The child had summoned it. Chris's eyes widened and he stared at the small box. The sisters frowned at its sudden appearance.

"Where did that come from?"

"How did he do that?"

"What is it, Chris?"

Chris, forgetting 'future consequences' and to who he was speaking to, answered in a shaky voice.

"It was a present from Mom. I… I never got to open it… coz the attack... and then… I couldn't..." He trailed off. Piper wondered for a moment if he died on his birthday causing him to hate it.

Chris carefully took his hand from under Wyatt's, box in hand. He shifted his position on the couch/bed, lying on his side with Wyatt still on it with him. He slowly began to untie it and unravel the wrapping paper. He had not seen this box since his mother and sister's death. His family had been attacked by demons.

His aunts and uncles had been busy and calls for help had been answered too late for they were dealing with their own attacks and his cousins had been with their parents at the time. His big brother had been knocked unconscious by a strong potion and his sister had been shot in the heart with a darklighter arrow.

Chris had been knocked out and wounded at the first of the battle and woke to his mother fighting a losing battle and his little sister dead. Then he saw his mother get mortally wounded and the demons disappeared. Due to his inability to heal and a father who never answered his calls, his mother died in his arms. After it all, he never touch the present he had been about to open when the first demon appeared.

In the box were a folded letter and a small cream case. He opened the letter and silently read.

_Dear Chris,_

_I wish you a Happy Birthday to my little peanut. I'm so proud of you. I know your father will not be here, but I'm sure if he knew you like I do, he would be proud of the man you're growing up to be. I know for sure the rest of our family is. This present will help you in your times of trouble, when you feel there no hope to escape. It's blessed with the Power of Three. I love you, my sweet little man. Forever and Always. Have a wonderful 14__th__ birthday._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Tears were falling quietly, as he finished reading. Unaware of the shocked and, currently, uncomfortable sisters standing nearby. He slowly opened the cream case. Inside was a silver triqueta pendant on a long black leather cord. He smiled sadly and put it on. He looked back at Wyatt, who was playing with the ribbon.

"Thanks, little man, Thanks."

Though how Wyatt knew about the gift, Chris didn't know.

**Note- Please comment even if it's just a word. Thanks. Still working on the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Also check out my other story- **_**Secretly Saved**_** and please comment. **

**Special thanks for those of you who reviewed and for the favorites, and the alerts to both stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chris slowly sat up, careful not to bother the playing child. Then it hit him… the sisters were still here…what if they recognized his mother's hand writing as Piper and the necklace, it was their well known symbol. He looked at them and had to hold back a smile.

They seemed uncomfortable at the turn of events, the gift appearing, and him showing some of his emotions. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had questions, a lot of questions.

To explain to the sisters, he wondered, is the question as he carefully folded the letter and put it in his pocket and hid the necklace by tucking it inside his shirt.

Phoebe seemed to snap out of speechlessness and spoke, "You okay?"

Chris nodded even if it wasn't completely true. He watched as Piper picked up Wyatt causing him to fuss as he was taken away from his new toy. Rolling her eyes, Piper also picked up some gold and silver ribbon and gave it to him, which settled the child.

It would always unnerve him that the baby was his big brother, its quite a difference between this time and his own, where his brother was older than him and evil.

"Well, you're invited to dinner tonight and no demon hunts tonight, relax even if you don't like today. You need it." As Chris was about to protest, Piper continued, sternly. "No more demon hunts if you don't relax and don't think you can hide it from us."

Paige and Phoebe both nodded with a smirk. Chris leaned back with his arms crossed and rolled his eyes. He didn't know whether he hated it or missed it when Piper sounded like the loving mother she would one day be to him.

"Yes, ma'am." Chris doubted he could focus on the endless amount of demons that could have turned his brother, anyway. And with that the sisters and Wyatt left.

Chris ran a hand though his messy brown hair and stood up to change into jeans and a simple red t-shirt. After hiding the letter in a safe place along side the ring he had given Bianca, she had given him to remember her by. Satisfied that it was safe, he orbed out in a cloud of blue lights.

He reappeared at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He quickly tapped into his powers and became invisible to those who did not know of the magic hidden in the world and sat down. The morning sun had risen to noon high.

He stared unseeingly at the constantly moving water of the bay as he thought over the eventful morning. The gift was the main thing that plagued his mind. The endless how's and who's were unsettling and unanswered. There was no way for Wyatt to have known about it. And somewhat doubted the baby summoned it through about 15 years of time.

Sure the kid had summoned a dragon from a TV. But Wyatt was still a baby and there was still a limit to what he could do. Though, that limits would disappeared as Wyatt grew older and stronger.

The baby would have needed help or something, but that lead to the who question. Could the Wyatt of his time, sent it? No, Chris thought as he shook his head, causing some brown hair strands to fall into his troubled green eyes. Hopefully Wyatt didn't know about this trip to the past. Only the top members of the resistance, Bianca, and his cousin knew. But everyone knew Chris never celebrated his birthday.

With hopeful air he thought, maybe he had succeeded and had vanquished the demon, after his brother. Then sourly he thought, maybe the sisters said a spell, but then that would not explain their reaction.

He pulled the pedant out from being tucked in his shirt. The silver shined brightly as it caught some sunlight. He rubbed his thumb over the top; he sensed the power of three in it and felt calmed by the magic it held.

He would have to keep it hidden from the sisters and Leo in case they recognized it. How he would explain, he had no clue. Maybe that he was a close family friend or something.

Suddenly a deep male voice spoke from behind him…

"Long time no see."

**A/N- Now the fourth chapter. Who do you think it is? **

**Thank you for the alerts, favorites, and your reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hi, peeps, sorry that I didn't update as fast as usual, I'm tired and been busy.

Warning long chapter………

Finally!

~*~

Phoebe sat in her room, trying unsuccessfully to finish typing her column on her laptop. She couldn't find the right words to say that was needed and her mind kept drifting to earlier that morning.

The gift that Chris had received had shaken him and he had unknowingly revealed some of his emotions to her. Usually the middle sister never felt his emotions with her empathic abilities, but today was different.

His sadness was deep and painful, but he had felt some kind of release and hope. The biggest shock was when he had cried silently as he read a small paper. It had been a handwritten card and she wished she could have read what had been written.

What had gotten the whiteligther to open up, enough to forget about his charges and Wyatt?

More questions seemed to fill her mind. How had Wyatt known about the gift, he was a child? How had he summoned it? Where from? What really happened on the day of one of his birthdays to make him despise it so much?

Then she got an idea. First she would tell her sisters. She rushed downstairs to the find them. Piper and Wyatt were in the living room. Paige was with them reading some magazine. Wyatt was still playing with the ribbon.

She skidded to a halt in front of her sisters. Panting slightly.

"I got an idea that might answer some of our questions. Maybe I can get a premonition off the ribbon to see why Chris hates today." Her sisters shared a look, they were curious to know why. They nodded and Phoebe knelt beside Wyatt. He looked up from his toy.

"May I have this, for a sec, sweetie? Then you can have it back? Promise." Phoebe pointed to the ribbon the young child was holding. Wyatt giggled and handed it to her.

"Why, thank you." Phoebe carefully took hold of the ribbon, and held it tight in her hand. Mysteries and questions would soon be answered if her plan worked--

Suddenly Phoebe was not at the manor, the room she was in was misty, slurred and blurry. Colors of the walls along with the hanging pictures and other things ran together. Nothing could be distinguished at all. Only the ground seemed solid.

Laughter filled the air, joy and happiness consumed her. She followed the sounds of talking and more laughter into what seemed like another room with a somewhat clear scene before her.

There was a table with a cake, chairs and decorations all around, and a few people talking and laughing. There was a young girl about 12ish with brown hair and eyes, a woman with long brown hair whose face Phoebe could not see clearly, a blonde haired-boy with blue eyes eating some chocolate cake he looked about 16, and a brown haired boy with his hair constantly falling into bright green eyes, opening a present. He looked like he was turning 14.

All were watching him as he did. He was the birthday boy and seemed to be having a wonderful time. Then the young boy cried out in delight and hugged the girl.

"Chrissy, stop I can't breathe! You're squishing me! Mama, tell Chris to stop!" All laughed as the young boy hugged harder before letting go.

"Thanks, Melly." The girl glared at the nickname. Phoebe smiled, this was Chris's birthday, he and his family seemed so happy.

Then the woman who must be Chris's mother handed the boy a present. Phoebe's smile faded. It was the small green box, with gold and silver ribbon tied around it. It was the same one Wyatt had summoned. She held breath.

"This is from me and your aunts, Happy 14th birthday, Peanut." Chris nodded, cringing at the nickname and as he was about to open it an energy ball whistled though the air barely missing the blonde boy's head. Everyone stood up as more demons appeared surround the small group. Then a shriek cut though the air.

It had come from Melly. Phoebe was stunned and was silently crying; the young girl had been hit with a darklighter arrow. And from where the wound was, there was no way the girl was still alive.

Suddenly Chris did something Phoebe never expected. He waved his hand at the demon that had killed his sister into the wall. Chris had been a witch, he had had powers.

The blonde boy and the mother had already started fighting back. Phoebe could sense that they were angry, determined, and annoyed. Mad at the death of Melly and for disturbing the small family on a special day. But from their familiarity, they were used to the sudden appearance of demons.

Then a demon sneaked behind Chris and threw an energy ball at the boy. He flew into the wall from the impact and was knocked unconscious. The demon was instantly vanquished by the blonde teenaged boy. He run to Chris's side but before he could make it a demon hit him with an energy ball causing him to fall to the floor.

Another demon threw a black potion at the blonde as he tired to get up. He started to sway and kept falling back down till he also became unconscious. The mother saw this, as fast as she possibility could, she blew up as many terrible creatures to pieces as she could. The trouble was some of them could not be blown up and she was tiring quickly, though she had the strong qualities of stubbornness and determination which could match any Halliwell's.

Phoebe noticed Chris waking up and trying to get up. Then a sickening thing happened, all the demons stopped though each had an energy ball in hand or was ready to shoot an arrow at the woman. They had cornered her and seemed to wait for a command. There was no way, the mother would survive. Chris saw this, tears streamed from his widened eyes. He was shaking with fear. One demon, who must have been the leader smiled evilly.

"Good bye, witch." Chris screamed as his mother fell. All the demons and darklighters shimmered/dark orbed out as the boy went unnoticed. With a bust of energy he got up and ran to his mother's side.

"Mom, Mom, wake up, please, wake up…" he held his hands over her. They were bloodied and shaking with shock and fear. His actions confused the crying Phoebe; it was like he was trying to heal. That would be impossible unless he was part whitelighter. Chris cut though her thoughts.

"Mom please wake up … Dad! … DAD! Everyone! Please help! Help!" He was weeping heavily while holding the body of his mother in his arms.

The blonde boy suddenly walked though her, he was carrying the body of the young girl, not caring if her blood got on him. He looked weak from the potion's effects and almost stumbled once in a while as he slowly made his way to Chris's side. Chris seemed not to notice either. He set the body down and hugged the young brown-haired boy. The blonde was crying also yet silently. Chris whispered something that Phoebe did heard. But the blonde answered.

"I'm here, little bro, I'm here." His voice was hoarse from crying. The heartbreak and grief was over-welling the Empath. Then everything faded away.

Phoebe found herself crying in the arms of her big sister, Piper. They were sitting on the floor. After awhile the tears slowly stopped and Phoebe knew she had to share what she had seen in that horrible vision.

Movement caught the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Paige holding Wyatt close to her. She gave a comforting smile when she noticed the attention her sister was currently giving her. Phoebe nodded, she couldn't smile after what she had seen. Phoebe took in a deep breath and positioned herself so she was still partly in Piper's arms and to face Paige as well.

"Chris looked about 13 so he must have been turning 14 or something. He was with his mom, sister and brother… He was about to open that present when there was a demon attack... His family was magical, they were witches. He was a witch. His sister and mother were killed. He and his brother had gotten knocked out during part of it. His pain… he blamed himself when there was nothing he could do. We got to help him somehow."

Her sisters nodded and Piper helped Phoebe to a chair. After, Piper raised her head to the ceiling and called forcibly…

"Chris!"

**A/N**

That was interesting to write and slightly difficult. Phoebe needs to learn to stop

prying…but then again oh well. :)

Would love to hear your comments, so please review. They make me happy to read. Oh,

and sorry this chapter is a little late, I'm tired and been very busy.

Thank you for the Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites.

**Next Chapter-**

Who the mystery male voice is and Chris's reaction.

**( **_Happier chapter! _**) **

:)


	5. IMPORTANT!

_**(IMPORTANT)**_ - Hey peeps,

Going to be gone for a little while. I'll post if I can while I'm gone.

Also, sorry for not being able to update as soon as I had hoped.

:)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**A/N- I'm back from vacation with a finished chapter. Hope you enjoy. **_

**Also thinking of posting a poll, so be on the lookout for that.**

_A/N-_ **Phoebe don't recognize the things about Piper because the vision limited some of the details. Plus she wasn't focused on that. The limits prevented Phoebe from recognizing the manor and Piper.**

**Like when I first saw Chris-Crossed, I thought Chris was Paige's son or something. My curiosity got the better of me and I looked on the internet and found out that he was Piper's. Sometimes you don't see things you're not looking for. Hope the explanation helps, if not **_**ask**_**.**

Chris jumped to his feet and spun around, to face the newcomer. If the hand hadn't grabbed him, Chris would have probably fallen off the Bridge.

Stunned would be an understatement of how the half witch felt. He just stood there, his green eyes staring in amazement and shock. Of all the things, he had not expected this.

Talk about an eventful day.

The young man standing causally in front of Chris laughed. He was tall and strongly built. The young man looked more like his father than his mother. And was named rightly so.

"Oh…come on… you can't be that surprised. Nothing fazes the great Christopher Perry Halliwell..."

Silent followed.

"Or maybe not. Chris… Chris… you alright man…"

Silence…then…

"What the heck are you doing here, jerk!"

The young man didn't seem bother by Chris's sudden outburst. He looked nonchalantly around and glazed at the cars below himself and Chris before returning his focus to the latter. His posture was relaxed and curious. He did still look battle wary and had sad haunted blue eyes. His clothes seemed normal and clean despite where his true home was.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this on _top_ of the _Golden Gate Bridge_."

A hard glare was the response.

"I'm just saying, I mean … come on, who argues on the Golden Gate Bridge… oh wait… our family,… Hey do you think whitelighters argue with the elders here or up there or do they even argue…" Chris sighed; he would never figure how someone who lived in a war zone could be so hyper sometimes. Maybe it was that he was currently not there or didn't let it bother him 24/7. Though it was obvious the kid hated the constantly depressing emotions and tragic events of the past and future that weighed everyone down with suspicion, fear, sadness, and anger. But unfortunately that's what happens if you live under a tyrant. Though looking closer at the kid in front of him, Chris saw that the kid was thinner and more aware of his surrounding as if waiting for something to attack.

Chris rolled his eyes seeing as the kid had not stopped talking yet. He sighed heavily and tried to get the boy's attention.

"Sam…" the rant continued.

"Samuel…" still on. Chris's patience was beginning to wearing thin.

"Henry Samuel… now is _not_ the time for one of your rants." Sam looked sheepishly at his cousin.

"Sorry, man." Chris rubbed his face with his hands. Then sighed heavily.

"Now focus on explaining, coz last time I checked I told to stay with Bianca in our time."

"Dude I'm 17 years old only a few months off to being 18, I don't need a girl to look after me plus it freaks me out a bit. I mean she tried to kill you before you guys _fell in love_. Kay, so the other day I was going through some of my mom's old stuff, looking to see if there were any clues about Wy turning to 'the dark side', and I found that gift. I saw that it was for you and it was covered in dust. I even remember it a little from before your sister and Aunt Piper were… yeah. So I found some spells and decided to somewhat personally give it to you since you never got to open it and you never celebrate your B-day." Chris just looked at him, currently loss for words. Then he gave the teen an odd look and crossed his arms.

"So… you sent the gift to the past with a spell, knowing I hate to celebrate it?"

"Yeah, but I astral projected to the past with a pretty powerful spell, I made it so I didn't have go to the Manor to open a portal to the past and so my powers would work in my astral projection form thing. It's a one-use-only spell and will last the whole day. I doubted Bianca would have helped me get to the Manor for a one day thing. So she doesn't know I'm doing this. She thinks I'm asleep or sick or something. After I got here I used my telepathy to tell little Wyatt when to summon it."

Chris gave up trying to understand his crazy cousin. It hurt to figure out how Sam's mind worked sometimes. Where he got it from, Chris wasn't really sure. I mean sure the kid took after his dad in appearance and of course his mom in powers. Though, Sam was ironically a stronger whitelighter than a witch. His witch side seemed to strengthen his telepathy.

Suddenly a voice sounded in his head.

'Chris'

He bit his lip in thought. It was Piper.

He debated on going to her. Then he thought about Sam, who was looking at the older cousin with interest. Chris couldn't leave the boy alone. The teen found trouble too easily. He run a hand through his hair and grimaced as Phoebe called his name. Taking a risk he made his decision.

"Sam, stay here. The sisters need something. I'll be back soon, so stay, okay. For once stay out of trouble." Sam grinned. Chris, not knowing what it really meant orbed out. To late to know that Sam was following.

**I would love to hear your opinion (review).**

If there is anything specific you want to know or do not understand about the story or characters, tell me.

_**Thank you for your patience, reviews, favs, and alerts.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the blue lights disappeared, emotion shifted and changed swiftly. They became high and wild. Shifting and whirling. Constant and unending. Fear. Anger. Shock. Suspicion. Shame. Regret. Terror. Thoughts and voices clouded his mind. Worry. Suspicion. Weariness. Anger.

What to feel?

What was real?

Which of them were really his, alone?

Sad, haunted blue eyes scanned the scene and area around him. Chris was glaring at the seventeen year old; his thoughts were coated in anger, worry, and fear. Sam took little notice of him. His attention was on them, the sisters. They looked different; younger yet the same. They had become weary and suspicious when he appeared. It had hurt like salt in already infected wound. He felt a sickening feeling built in the pit of his stomach as each second passed. Regret, shame, and terror grew and spread.

The Charmed Ones stood in a line, defensively and on guard. Weary and mistrustful. They stared at him, sizing him up and determining if he was a threat. Though Sam thanked the higher powers that Leo was not there. It would have made his mistake worse. He really needed to finish thinking things all the way through. Once again he had fallen for action to reaction without reasoning and discretion.

Sam flinched at the harsh and suspicious thoughts of the sisters and blocked them. Some how he had hoped they would recognize him, would know who he really was along with his cousin. That hope was shot down when Piper raised her hands, ready to blow him up if threatened. He felt the intimidation she was once known for in his time. Terror, caused by the potential consequences she could inflect, froze any of his possible movement. He was frozen, stiff and still.

He was fully aware of Phoebe's stare that seemed to be trying to see straight at his soul. She was looking for answers and sensed deeply imprinted emotional scars of his past. He felt unnerved by Phoebe's intense glaze, of her trying to read his emotions and intentions. He felt no reason besides angering Chris more, to reveal his true emotions that he had for the most important women in his life along with his twin sisters.

Sam wanted to be trusted, loved, and liked by the people that were supposed to be his family. But he knew Chris wanted the opposite. He remembered more and was affected by their deaths more.

'I'm doing this for Chris,' he snapped to himself, trying to break up his fear and give the appearance of confidence even if forced a little. He stood straight and tall. 'Just forget she's in the room. That she is …no…is going to be your mom.'

He dared not look at her, half wondering how Chris did it, acting normal around Piper and didn't tell the truth like Sam wanted to tell Paige. He wanted to say a lot of things. No…memories of before his mother was killed didn't matter here. They had to mean nothing here. Plus, he didn't remember much of it. His mother had died when he was 9, only months after his Aunt Piper.

'No rambling, especially about the future,' came Chris's voice in Sam's mind.

The seventeen year old had to fight not to roll his eyes.

'Duh,' he thought back to the now 22 year old, even if Sam didn't fully believe in it. Though Sam had to ramble about some thing, he promised himself never to fall back into that state of mind again. The state of being shameful and a bit insane which happened after his family's death.

Suddenly Piper's voice cut through the air like a sharp knife.

"Who are you?" she growled. Sam's mouth went dry. He swallowed.

"Sam. His name is Sam. He's from the future and is a-" stated Chris until Paige interrupted.

"Whitelighter." It wasn't said in hate but not with kindness either. "Let me guess; he likes to hunt demons like you."

Sam flinched.

"Telepathic witch. He's good at channeling and is a good witch. Now, why did you call?" Chris said evenly.

The sisters let it go, focusing on Chris, though they still kept a watchful eye on the newcomer from the future. If Chris was ok with Sam, they would believe him a little.

**A/N- Hi peeps. Sorry for the lateness, one word- 'life'.**

For this chapter I wanted to explain Sam some.

Thank you for your **patience**, reviews, favs, and alerts.

Special thanks to _Sj-Snugglebug_.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chris was happy the attention was off his cousin and Sam had not blurted out anything that would have revealed their true identity. However, he was dissatisfied at the fact that the attention he was now receiving. They probably wanted to pry more into his personal life and his past. He fought to push back the growing annoyance; heck they might ask about a totally opposite thing.

Maybe they were going to say that they would start to help him more with the demon hunts. The list of possible threats to Wyatt was long and still incomplete. He would never cover the whole list by his deadline. But he still had time, right? There was still hope.

'Doubt it,' he suddenly thought smugly.

The sisters still seemed stiff with the presence of a stranger. Piper picked Wyatt up from his playpen. He was staring at the newcomer. Sam stared back and shivered from the intense stare. Sam gave Chris a questioning look, unsure of the child. Chris was sure the teen had never seen childhood pictures of Wyatt. Many things had gotten destroyed before Wyatt had turned the manor into a shine. So Chris inwardly smiled; here was his chance to help Sam get his mind off Paige being in the room. Chris once had a great deal of trouble being in the same room with his mom, when he had first arrived in the past. It was once been hard not to blurt out his identity to her. Chris nodded.

"That's Wyatt," he said.

"I thought he was older." Sam stated with a frown.

Piper held Wyatt a little tighter. She didn't know what to make of the conversation that was starting. She silently hoped for clue and facts about her son and the future, since Chris was so tight-lipped.

"How old did you think he was, twenty-five?" questioned Chris with a smirk.

Phoebe could sense what Chris was trying to do. The teen was becoming more relaxed and himself. 'Sam must be his charge,' she thought as she and Piper sat down on the attic couch, Wyatt in Piper's lap. Paige sat on the arm of the couch, quietly observing the teen.

"No. Two-and-a-half. Wasn't he acting weird around that time?" commented Sam.

Chris just frowned and shrugged. He pulled a stool closer to the sisters and his younger cousin, and sat down. He rolled eyes and sighed when the kid sat on the floor near him, legs crossed and waited for the next events to unfold. Wyatt giggled when Sam grinned widely when he saw Chris's reaction.

Phoebe's smile faded when she realized the mood was about to change for the worst as they were about to talk about a very sad topic.

"Chris…" Chris looked at Phoebe. He looked so relaxed around his friend, she hated what she was about to do. "We know."

Chris stiffed; he looked more guarded and suspicious. Sam looked confused, hopeful, and curious.

"About?" whispered Chris just loud enough to be heard. His fingers played with a string on the hem of his shirt. His eyes darted to each of the sisters' faces, as if trying to figure out if what they knew was good or bad.

"Your mother's and sister's death," said Piper. Sam and Chris flinched. The mood changing was tangible. Sam became sorrowful and anxious, constantly looking at Chris. He looked like he wanted to comfort the now emotionless whitelighter.

Making a decision, the boy stood up and placed a hand on the shoulder of the immobile Chris. The only sounds came from Wyatt playing with the ribbon.

"How?" asked Sam, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He seemed to be speaking for Chris. Piper gestured to the ribbon as Phoebe explained.

"Premonition." She felt guilty for even saying it. She hoped Sam was polite enough not to read her mind. She somewhat feared he would tell his guardian angel. Then a random thought struck her, 'is that how my sisters felt about my powers?'

"What d-" started Sam, but Chris cut him off before standing up abruptly.

"Shut up, Sam!" snapped the older male. He grabbed the boy's arm and with one last hard look at Phoebe, the two disappeared in swirling blue lights.

The two males appear in the backroom, at P3. Chris let go of Sam and crossed his arms as he leaned against the desk. It was not hard to tell that Chris was irritated.

"What were you doing? Going to ask what she saw? Allowing her to pry and let her get away with it?" He growled. Sam remained quiet, just watching his cousin, who sighed heavily and ran his hand though his lengthy brown hair.

"Sorry, Chris, I was just trying to help." said the boy. Chris looked on for a second, and then looked at the clock, 9:45pm. Turning his attention to the boy again, Chris gave a small nod of understanding.

"I know, you just… Be careful of what you say. Ok?"

Sam nodded, now understanding that the older boy was going to be stubborn about giving up all of his issues concerning his mother's and sister's deaths. Chris didn't have hope that the Event could be changed.

"Good. Now get some rest, you're going back home tomorrow," Chris said, sounding exhausted. Sam rolled his eyes; his cousin could be so bossy sometimes. Scratch that; all the time.

As Chris sat at the desk to work on a lead after turning off all the lights expect a small desk lamp, Sam lay down. But before the teen fell asleep, he said one last thing.

"You could vanquish the one who planned it. There is always hope, man. It's what second chances are all about."

Chris looked at the now sleeping teen whose words echoed in his mind. 'Was he right?' he wondered. 'I wonder how different the future would be, my life would be, if the event was changed.'

He looked down at the papers in front of him. The papers were covered in notes and ideas, but the words seemed to blur as he thought back.

To the time, he was younger; to before he learned to survive on his own while caring for his shrinking family, to before he discovered he would have to fight his brother.


	9. Chapter 8

_NOTE_- If this chapter does not make sense it will after Ch9.

Chapter 8

It had been weeks after the funeral of Piper and her daughter. Victor was staying at the Manor with the boys while Leo was gone which seemed to be very long period of time or forever and never to return even if his oldest needed him.

The whitelighter had show up for the funeral and left, but not before yelling at Chris for not saving his wife and only daughter. The man rarely had seen them at times before their death, anyway.

Chris had barely spoken a few words since the Event and at night, crying and soft mournful calls for the two who had died could be heard from his room. Little cousins were told not to bother Chris and not talk about the horrible day in front of both brothers.

The two kept to themselves and were never seen anywhere near the dining room, and because of this Victor was running out of out-to-eat places to take them.

He had lately been having a bit of trouble getting the youngest son to do anything- eat, talk, try in school. The boy was pale; his once bright green eyes had become dull and haunted at seeing his own mother die in his arms. He seemed lifeless and ghostly if he did move for long periods of time.

One could gain the habit of suddenly stopping what he or she was doing to check if the kid was still breathing. For one thing, it broke his grandpa's heart at such melancholy behavior from the once spirited boy.

Wyatt was a bit easier to handle at times, but he also seemed emotionless more often. He would eat when told, talk when spoken to and defend his brother at school when the younger was picked on for not speaking and showing drastic grieving mannerisms.

But at nights, the blonde boy seemed to disappear and when asked about it, he would never say anything, just staring; waiting to be allowed to go. He only told his brother. Chris knew that on the nights his brother disappeared, the blond boy was seeking revenge for the both of them.

Since the death of one of the Charmed Ones, more demons had started to attack the remaining two sisters. The evil beings were drunk with the hope of evil's rein and one of them free to rule the underworld. Because of the latter reason, the fights between themselves had increased drastically. Many of the weak clans were becoming extinct because of this and Wyatt's nocturnal hunts.

The brother's aunts and grandfather were more and more concerned for the two teens. They tried many things to help them overcome their grief even though they themselves still felt great sorrow.

Nothing worked until Chris started to draw. He would draw one many different kinds of things. From people to objects to scenes and each time it would change, as if emotional phases were only expressed though the varied subjects.

Chris eventually improved to a certain degree. He did still seem withdrawn at times. Wyatt remained the same at times but then he started to rebel even more. Skip school, talk back, fighting with classmates, more time spent in the underworld. He even started talking to his brother less.

Then the demons started to win and over two years, many of the family members were killed. Victor, the brothers, one uncle, and a three of the cousins were still alive. Leo started to show up two years after Chris 14th birthday. He had been gone so long that no one wanted anything to do with him; especially his sons.

When Chris's 16th birthday came up Leo tried to do something to celebrate, not knowing the teen had stopped doing so and had announced he never would again. The teen nearly had a heart attack when he saw a birthday cake with his name on it. It had been a sharp reminder of the Event. When he saw that Leo was the cause of it, he had t-ked the cake at Leo and orbed away to the bridge. Angered Leo had followed. Both argued until Chris had told the man that he never wanted to see Leo again, before he t-king Leo off the bridge. After Chris had calmed down, he had hoped that Leo would try to talk to him again. But, for once Leo had listened to Chris and disappeared again.

He allowed himself little hope after everything that had happened and currently happening around him. His brother had announced himself the Ruler of all Power, saying there was no good or evil, just power. Chris and the remaining members of his family went on the defense. Both the underworld and the surface world had fallen to Wyatt's will and power. Witch Hunters had surfaced publicly and demons terrorized the streets of anywhere and everywhere. Up There was on lock down. Help from them was rare and limited.

Chris, Sam, and their uncle tried to side neutral and stay out of the line of fire, avoid everyone's attention. With the passing of five months, Chris and Sam had to survive on their own. Their uncle has killed by a rouge demon. Rouges were creatures of chaos that refused to join the Witch Hunters, the Resistance, or Wyatt.

Destruction to the world saddened or angered many, causing the numbers to grow in the Resistance along with refuges. Bianca, the Phoenix assassin who worked undercover in Wyatt's forces befriended Chris when Wyatt ordered the Phoenix to kill the remaining of his family for they could pose a threat to the dark ruler's rein.

The mission 'failed'. With the Resistance and Bianca's help, they took Chris and Sam under their wing. Bianca and Chris got closer and the full true intentions of Sam and Chris meeting Bianca were keep a secret from the young Sam, the fact that Sam's oldest cousin had ordered his death along with Chris's execution.

Then one night it happened, hope of a better life was planted. Chris was twenty and Sam was fifteen. The two were in the dorm of the orphaned magical kids, where Sam often stayed. He liked to humor and cheer up the depressed and haunted-eyed kids, their ages ranged from preteens to mid-teens to a few older teens who refused to leave their friends and younger siblings alone. Every couple of nights, Chris would tell the stories of the Charmed Ones to his cousin and to the others who wished to listen to the tales of the once great witches. When the story of the sisters' time traveling, a simple question was asked-

'Could one travel to the past to stop Wyatt?'

This got Chris to think. Was there hope that he could prevent Wyatt becoming evil? With months of research and studying, the plan was born and followed though. There was hope for Wyatt.

~*~

It was pure habit, waking up so early. Sam could not help it. It was like an instinct to sleep lightly and able to be fully awake if danger was near. With a big yawn, Sam scanned his surroundings. His blue-eyed gaze stopped at the sight of his cousin. Chris was sitting at the desk with his arms folded on the desktop, head nested on them like a pillow. The seventeen-year-old stared for a second longer then stood up and walked out of the room, guilty that he had taken Chris's bed.

The teen headed to the bar in search of a coffee maker he knew his cousin would keep there. Sam took after his mom when it came to coffee, always had to start the day with it. His strongest memory of Paige was her drinking coffee in the mornings.

A bit later, after the teen had made a streaming cup for himself, he sat at the bar to think back to the day before. He became so lost in thought he didn't notice the blue orbs come to take shape behind him. For Paige to appear.

Sorry that its been awhile, I got stuck, then I couldn't find time. I'm currently starting to work on the next chapter but time will tell how soon I'll be able to update.

**Check out my profile for updates and news.**

While I was stuck, I wrote an one-shot for a book called Shiver. Check it out, it an awesome book.

Please review, it makes me smile. And thank you for your patience.

**Special thanks to Sam. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chris woke up stiff. He cursed silently as he massaged his neck. Remembering Sam, he turned to glance at the couch. No Sam. Abruptly Chris stood up and sensed for the troublemaker. Then he sighed in relief when he figured out the teen was still in the club, alone. He then sensed for the sisters. They were still asleep in their rooms at the manor.

He relaxed some as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his face. Sam was safe from questions from the sisters for now. Chris just hoped Sam wouldn't cave and call Paige mom the next time he saw her. His thoughts of Sam made him think of what the young teen had said the night before. Hating to admit it, Chris knew the kid was right. Hope was always important and a second chance was a reason for his mission- to save his brother and the future.

'You could vanquish the one who planned it…' his cousin had said. Vanquish the one who planned his mother's death. Chris pulled the pendent that had been tucked inside his shirt. He rubbed his thumb over it as he continued to think.

It was one of the keys to Wyatt becoming power hungry, the thirst for revenge. It was possible. Wyatt had once bragged about torturing the demon that had done it. The demon was called Fang; the demon's strength in completing his evil deeds was planning and taking note of correcting mistakes and finding weaknesses. He was patient and that alone made him deadly. He could wait for years before his plans and deeds took action. Like the death of the Charmed Ones. Underestimating Wyatt was Fang's only downfall.

_Could he underestimate another?_

Making a decision that could possibly kill him but prolong Wyatt's turning or prevent it, Chris quickly got dressed, grabbed some weapons, and orbed out to the manor to make a very powerful potion.

*~*~*

"Hey, Sam," stated Paige. She had been unsure of how to get the teen's attention. It was clear he was deep in thought and had not heard her orb in.

Sam nearly spilled his coffee as he stood up and spun around. He paled as he murmured something under his breath. Only Paige didn't catch that he had said mom.

"May I join you?" she said as she motioned to a stool beside where Sam had been sitting. Sam nodded and sat down again. Carefully setting down the streaming coffee as Paige sat down.

"What kind of coffee is that?" she asked, mentally hitting herself for choosing the stupid question, to start a conversation. But she was on a mission to figure him out, if he really was good, as Chris had said.

"You're favorite- opps," Sam's blue eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He turned to look at the door to the back room, expecting his cousin to come out, angry. Nothing. He looked back at Paige and words to explain flew out without thought.

"I didn't read your mind, I swear..." He turned his gaze away as he tried to cover up his slip. Paige frowned.

"You're in the history books and… and everybody magical knows who you are… and… um…," he stumbled to say. Paige spoke up.

"Easy now, I figured Chris was our whitelighter or knew us in the future. Then if you're his charge, I sure you meet us. Am I right?" she commented, trying to reassure the boy.

Sam quickly glanced at Chris's door again. He could not sense him anymore. Chris had left. The teen turn his glaze to his cup. Half-truths and lies could work, that what Chris used. Or maybe he could stick with as much truth as possible. He didn't want to lie to his mother.

"I was young. I don't really remember or know you like Chris. I had just gotten one of my powers and having a hard time controlling it. My dad was not magical and my mom was gone. Chris was helping me and told me about how you had to get use to having powers or something like that… I never understood why you liked being a witch when demons came after you and… your sisters?"

Sam fell silent. That was all truth. He had always been curious about her. He hated being magical when he gained new powers and when his family had been in harm's way. His sisters had once called it the side effects of being a powerful witch.

Paige stared at the teen, slightly confused by his question. _Why is he asking _me_ this?_ She wondered.

She studied the boy in front of her as Sam stared at his coffee, avoiding her eyes. His fingers traced some of lines that were part of the design on the mug. Red, yellow, and orange lines which knotted and twisted around the streaming mug.

"I never knew I had powers till I met my sisters. But even before that, I loved the feeling I got from helping people. With the powers, I could help save more people including witches and magical creatures. It was important to me." She softy replied.

Sam still didn't look up when he nodded. Awkward silence followed. Paige shifted in her seat and Sam just stared into his coffee while fingers traced.

"So how long has Chris been your whitelighter?" asked Paige, breaking the silence.

_Whitelighter, but he's my cousin_, Sam thought. Bend the truth or at least close to it.

"Um, a while." False but Chris had been taking care of him for a while.

"Your mother was magical?" She couldn't help her curiosity.

"Yes, but she died when I was little." Truth but he hoped she would want him to tell the horrible story.

"How?" She bit her lip when Sam flinched.

"I don't want to talk about." He hated talking about it.

"Sorry. What were your parents like?"

"I loved them and really miss them." Truth, but he still avoided her question.

"Did you know Wyatt, too?" She dropped the topic of his parents. She tried another.

"Yeah." Sam wasn't sure he should have said that. _Oh well, _he thought as he inwardly shrugged.

"Do you know if he had cousins?" It was clear that she could not help her curiosity.

"Um, he did and siblings." Sam hoped Chris would never find out about this.

"Really. Leo and Piper get back together?" Surprise laced her voice.

"What!?" Shock was woven deep in his.

"Yeah, Chris split them up." Paige said like the whole world knew.

"But… but… Aun- I mean Piper and Leo never split up. I mean his siblings…" Sam had almost slipped. That's was close. His glaze focused on his coffee, again. He was breathing was becoming ragged.

Paige raised an eyebrow. The boy had almost said Aunt. Then it struck her. Aunt Piper… that would mean Sam was family. She studied the boy in front of her. He didn't look like Phoebe or her. So whose was he? He looked about seventeen or eighteen. Did he take after his father?

"Sam," the boy looked up, "You almost said Aunt Piper. Are you family?"

The boy stiffed. _Uh oh, Chris is going to kill me._ He looked back at the office door; surely, Chris was awake by now. He sensed for his cousin, underworld. Sam didn't like Chris him alone.

"Sam?" Paige questioned. Sam fidgeted; everyone could easily tell he was nervous or fearful about something. At all costs, he avoided his mother's questioning eyes.

Oh, how he wanted to say yes. How he wanted to know his mother and for her to know who he was. The truth was at the tip of his tongue; ready to be blurted out. Sam felt like he was about to burst.

"Who's your mother?" There it was; it was unavoidable and direct. His hands were shaking and sweating. His breath ragged. His eyes bored holes into the table. He wanted to run but then he didn't. He wanted her to hug him and say that everything was going to be ok. He took a deep shaky breath and looked into his mother's eyes. She looked concerned at his behavior.

He orbed. As he did, he answered.

"You."

*~*~*

Blue orbs appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. They rapidly condensed to become Chris. He looked around and sighed in relief when he found himself alone. He walked to the Book and stated to flip though the old pages to a specific one. He stopped when he got to the page on how to make the potion to use on the Source of all Evil. Taking a notebook, he quickly wrote down how to make it. Then he continued to flip though the book, looking for a spell powerful enough to use alone without needing the Charmed Ones. A name made him pause.

_Fang_.

Chris stared at one of the many faces that haunted his nightmares. After Wyatt had told him about the demon, he had looked up the planner in the Book of the Shadows. What he had found made his blood run cold. At the time, Wyatt or the Power of the Three would have been the only ones strong enough to vanquish the fiend. Until now.

A golden glow on the next page caught his eye, a spell was being written. One powerful enough for Fang and one Halliwell to say. At the bottom was a one-line message.

_Good luck, Peanut. I love you._

Chris ran his finger over the message.

"I love you, too Mom," he softy murmured. Checking for a blank back, which there was, he ripped the page out. Carefully folding it and putting the paper in his pocket, he left to make the potion.

Carefully and quickly, he made the potion easily. After it was done, he grabbed a few other potion vials for good measure and left for the underworld.

Expect quicker updates. :D

Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chris kept himself on high alert as he appeared in a sandy cave. The only sources of light were torches on the walls. He scanned the area with both his eyes and his magic, making sure he was alone. When satisfied, he whispered a summoning spell-

_Come to me the one I seek_

_Demon of dark thoughts and deed_

_The end to you its bleak_

_On you may the fires feed_

Dust and wind began to circle a few feet in front of him. Then it abruptly died away as a demon appeared. The demon was dressed in fine black attire. He looked wealthy and powerful like most upper-levels.

"Who dares summon me?" spat the creature. Chris forced himself to be brave and step forward. The demon looked at him and then laughed.

"A whitelighter, a runt… how pathetic." The demon laughed more. Chris smiled; the demon was underestimating him, an advantage - surprise. As the demon laughed, he slipped his hand to pull his athame out of its hiding place. Then Chris threw it. It imbedded into the demon's right front shoulder.

Fang stopped laughing and pulling the athame out. He stared at it a second and then looked at his wound. To Chris's surprise and dismay, it healed.

"Sh-"

Fang threw the athame back at him. Chris ducked. The athame embedded itself deep into the wall behind. Then Fang, using his telekinesis, threw Chris into the wall. The demon walked closer to the fallen boy.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? A fighting runt. How rare. You wouldn't happen to be that new whitelighter brat of the Charmed Ones? The one from the future?"

Chris glared as he tried to get up.

"How delightful, you are him. Tell how are the Charmed Ones of your time? Alive and well?"

Chris released his anger by telekinetically throwing the demon into wall. Slowly standing up, he looked at how the demon faired. Chris smirked; the demon was in shock.

"Who are you, runt? No whitelighter can do that."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Chris threw him again.

Fang growled and threw a large, amped up energy ball at his enemy. Chris sent it back. The demon merely sidestepped, causing it to hit the wall. Then he proceeded to telekinetically slam Chris into the wall.

The boy hissed in pain as a sharp rocks cut into his arm. The smell of blood leaked into the air. The demon sniffed and frowned.

"Blood of a Charmed One and an Elder? My, my, am I being graced with the presents of Wyatt or a brother? Though conceding the facts, you're probably a brother. You're a runt."

Chris growled and threw a blasting potion at the demon, but ducked when Fang sent an energy ball and the potion at him.

The potion explored on a rock formation, blasting it to sharp points pieces everywhere. The energy ball barely missed Chris while the rock pieces didn't.

Just then Sam orbed in and ducked an energy ball.

"Henry Samuel Mitchell, what are heck you doing here?"

"Hey, Chrissy came to help and um… tell ya something um… later."

Chris growled as he tossed Sam some potions to use.

Paige just stared at the spot Sam had once sat.

The word, you, echoed in her mind.

_Wow, _she thought_, never expected that._ She felt guilty and shocked. Mindlessly, she picked up the cup and put it in the sink at the bar, then orbed to the manor to spread the news.

Paige formed in the kitchen where Piper was cooking breakfast as Phoebe played with Wyatt and Leo drank coffee, watching both his son and wife.

"He's my son." She stated and she sat down at the table. Everyone's movement besides Wyatt ceased.

"What?"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

Wyatt just giggled.

Paige sighed heavily and explained.

Wyatt giggled as he played with his toy.

Sam cried out in pain as an energy ball hit his side. He cursed as he avoided another. He stood up and channeled the demon's powers. Both he and Chris were tiring quickly and the demon acted like it was all a warm up. Chris could never get close enough to throw the powerful potion and then say the spell. Then Sam got an idea, the zap-zap power. He smirked.

The zap-zap power was Chris's power over electricity. It was nicknamed by their youngest cousin. It was uncontrollable and fueled by strong tangible anger. Sam winced; it was time to anger Chris and save their lives. The power would surely give them the upper hand.

"Hey, Chris."

"What?" He said annoyed.

"Zap-zap."

"What?" He sounded confused. Even the demon looked confused. Sam just grinned.

"She knows I'm her son!"

"What?" growled Chris. Oh, he was defiantly angry.

"Who?" asked the demon. He seemed eager to know what the boys were talking about.

"Huh?" Why would a demon care about what he and Chris were talking about. Demons, they're so weird.

Looking at Chris, Sam smiled at the electrical sparks jumping around his older cousin's hands and arms. Chris was glaring at him, so Sam pointed at his hands and then at the demon.

'_Later we will talk_.' Older boy said telepathically, now he needed to focus on the Fang if they were to make it out alive. Sam nodded and watched as Chris fired a stream of electricity at the demon. When the demon was down, the potion was thrown, and then both cousins said the spell.

_Terrible deeds of death and deconstruction _

_An ancient evil, powerful in mind_

_Be gone forever to prevent depression _

_Hear now the words of the Halliwell kind_

The demon exploded and causing a blast that knocked one boy out and the other severely wounded.

"… and then he said 'you' and orbed out."

"Wyatt has siblings." Piper stated unconsciously looking at his ex-husband.

"And cousins," added Phoebe, thoughtfully.

"That's beside the point right now." Paige sighed. Her sisters nodded. Leo looked on and then spoke.

"Why do you think he's here and told you about who he is? I'm sure Chris warned him not to."

"Future consequences and all," Paige said agreeing with her former whitelighter. Sighing, she crossed her arm on the table and continued.

"I wonder how old he is. He doesn't look any like Richard. Sam… like my father." At the last part, Paige smiled softy.

Suddenly there was a crash and a cry sounded in the attic.

"Mom, help!"

* * *

One more left. Sorry is it's long over due. Please review?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the sisters and Leo appeared with little Wyatt in tow, they found Sam severely wounded along with Chris. However, the latter was unconscious and wounded. Sam was sitting on the floor holding Chris, eyes haunted by horrible memories of another time.

"Mom, please help. He won't wake up. Can't heal like you…," the boy cried. Paige grabbed Leo as she ran over to her son and the whitelighter.

Paige hugged her son, trying to calm him down as Leo healed Chris.

"Shush, it's ok. He's gonna be ok, sweetie." She looked at her sisters, questions in her eyes. They shrugged. Leo held his hand over Sam; letting the golden glow soak the teen in healing light. Sam's crying stopped and his breathing evened.

"Mom?" the boy whispered.

"I'm here… Chris is ok." She answered hesitantly. She had no idea what she was doing. Sam turned in her arms to get a clear look at his cousin. The older boy was stirring as if trying to wake. The teen sprung out of his future-mother's arms and began shaking the other boy.

"Chris, wake up, wake up, please!" The boy pleaded.

"Wy?" The word came out soft and tiredly.

"Christopher!"

"Sammy?" Chris opened his eyes and groaned as he attempted to sit up.

"Chrissy, I got scared. You wouldn't wake up… like… like-" Tears began to fall from Sam's blue eyes. Chris fully sat up and pulled the teen closer.

"I'm okay, Sammy. I'm alive. It's okay, trust me. I'm not going to die coz of exhaustion and a stupid blast; it would take a lot more than that, kiddo. Got that?"

Sam smiled warily and nodded before another quick hug. Chris ruffed Sam's hair. Then both stood up to find an audience.

"Hi!" Sam blurted out with an out-of-place hyper tone. Chris just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Care to explain." It was a clear order from the eldest sister, Phoebe looked curious by her side. Paige and Leo were standing near the boys. Chris slightly stiffed and looked at Sam, recalling what Sam said or more like yelled in the cave to shake off the exhaustion of the fight.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell them?"

Sam bit the inside of cheek and nodded. Chris just raised an eyebrow. Sam sighed.

"I don't like them not knowing, plus I'm as bad at keeping secrets as Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe frowned at that then glared at Paige's 'coughing'. Piper gave both a hard look and then she entered the conversation.

"You should have told us. So why are you here?"

Paige didn't miss Sam looking at Chris during the first part. But she didn't put much thought into it.

"Chris's birthday. Using my telepathy, I asked Wyatt to give to gift to Chris. I found it in Mom's old stuff and then planned to cheer Chris up on his birthday." Sam looked at his cousin, squinting. "The only thing is that it's hard to tell how he's feeling, happy… sad…but it's easy to tell when he's mad."

Chris glared at him, so the teen playfully hide behind his mom.

"How much longer can you stay?" Paige asked.

"About a half hour or so. Probably less, all I have to do is _orb_ to be my body in the future whenever I want or wait till I'm forced to just _disappear_ from this time." The teen said it as if he was talking about the weather.

"What about earlier when Chris was unconscious?" asked Phoebe. Sam flinched.

"Bad memories." That was all Sam said and all he was going to say.

"How do you know Chris?" asked Leo. Sam looked at Chris; the other boy shook his head.

"He was a close family friend. He was the best of friends with Wyatt before the world got sour and dark."

"Sour? Dark?"

"Chris says I'm not allow to explain that and he says that he does not like us talking like he's not here."

Chris glared at the last bit. Sam just grinned, innocently.

"Chris, you shouldn't-"

"Uncle Leo, I trust Chris with my life, my families, and everything I care about."

"But-" Leo started to say but was interrupted by Sam.

"Everything and if you knew me like Chris and my dad, that's saying a lot."

Silence followed, it was broken by Wyatt's fussing. Sam sighed, inwardly knowing it was probably time to leave. He stood in front of his mom, studying and memorizing her every feature and action.

"I love you, mom." He hugged her and Paige felt pleased at how natural it felt.

"I love you, too, Sam."

He moved to his uncle.

"Bye, Uncle Leo."

"Bye, Sam." The man gave a simple pat on the shoulder. Sam nodded and headed to his aunts and Wyatt.

"Bye Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige. Later, little man." A group hug followed.

Sam then turned to Chris; a sad smile on the younger's face. Chris took a few steps forward, a mask hide his true emotions. Sam walked quickly and gave a big bear hug.

"Come home soon, good luck, and all that jazz, man. I'm gonna miss ya, Chris."

"See ya kid. Listen, behave… you know the rest." Chris ruffed the teen's hair. Sam stepped back.

"Relax Chris. You changed her fate, remember that." He dissolved in silver and blue orbs.

Silence filled the attic as all stared at the spot Sam had once stood.

All the adults lost in their thoughts. Leo came out of it first, after walking over to Chris and patting his shoulder, the man spoke.

"No questions asked, you have all of our full trust and support, Chris." The sisters smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." Chris said sincerely. Leo nodded and then all of them headed down stairs, Chris watching as they did. They didn't discover his identity but they should not know about Sam.

After a moment of thought, he chanted a spell; a spell to erase their knowledge of Sam, his gift, and the vision about his birthday and mom's death.

"They can't know Sam."

He orbed out with a sense of relief and better state of mind. _I changed Mom's fate_, Chris thought,_ now I just need to save my brother._

The End.

* * *

Sorry, it took me a while to finish. Blame procrastination, computer problems, and school. Unlike this story, the next one will be completely done and edited when I start posting it. And it will be a lot more interesting and original. Hopefully at least. Also I don't know if it will _Charmed_ or some other fandom.

Until the next story, later. :D Special thanks to my beta, friends, and reviewers.

Please review, even if it's years later.


End file.
